comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Harker (Earth-8918)
Jonathan Harker's relatively normal life was turned upside down when he was contracted by the Transylvanian nobleman known as "Dracula" to assist him in a real estate transaction. After he discovered Dracula's true nature and plan to feast on the people of England, Harker escaped the Count's castle back home, where he and his fiancee, Mina, were recruited by occultist Abraham van Helsing to stop Dracula's plans. The group ultimately succeeded and killed the Count, after which Jonathan and Mina were recruited by agents of British intelligence into their new, "extraordinary" clandestine force for their actions. History Early Life Not much is known about Jonathan Harker's early life. It is known, however, that during his legal education, he met and fell in love with a music teacher named Wilhelmina Murray, whom he affectionately called "Mina". The two got engaged shortly before Jonathan completed his training and received full qualifications. The Business Trip Jonathan's first major client after becoming a qualified solicitor was a mysterious Eastern European man known only as "Dracula", who wished to purchase real estate in England but needed advice for making the transaction go smoothly. Harker first noticed that something was off when he stayed in the nearby town to rest. While making polite conversation with the locals at the inn, the mere mention of Dracula's name caused the locals to reel back in horror and try to dissuade him from going. Harker, thinking the locals were merely being superstitious, ignored their warnings and boarded the coach the next day. Upon arrival at the Count's abode, Harker was at first enticed by Dracula's polite mannerism and gracious hospitality. Over the course of his stay, however, Harker quickly discovered that this was a ruse, and also Dracula's true nature as a vampire, as well as the true purpose of his moving to England: to conquer it and find fresh blood. Dracula had initially hoped that Harker would remain blissfully unaware of all of this, but eventually discovered otherwise. He kept Harker from leaving the castle for the rest of his visit, and once all the legal preparations were finished, Dracula had Harker tossed into the dungeon before leaving for England. In the dungeons, Harker was tortured by the Weird Sisters, three female vampires enslaved to the Count, but eventually managed to escape. The Hunt Upon returning to England, Harker was shocked to discover that Dracula had already arrived and was making his power play in England. His first thought was to make sure Mina was safe. It turned out that Dracula had actually visited Mina in her home and attempted to convert her into a vampire, but she was saved at the last minute thanks to the assistance of her missing friend's concerned suitors, as well as a Dutch physician and vampire hunter named Abraham van Helsing, all of whom were also aware of Dracula's nefarious plot. Harker and Mina joined forces with this ragtag group to take down the Prince of Darkness. First, they forced him off of England by contaminating his bases with sacramental bread, then chased him down back to his castle in Transylvania, where Harker slit the Count's throat. After the hunt was over, Harker and Mina finally got married and settled down back in Exeter. Life After Dracula Unlike their companions, Jonathan and Mina had a difficult time readjusting to normal life, as the scars from their ordeal – both mental and physical – remained. Jonathan had developed a burning drive to hunt and destroy supernatural threats the world over, partly out of guilt for failing to protect Mina from the Count. When he shared these feelings with his wife, Jonathan was surprised to find out that Mina shared his convictions, especially following the death of Lucy, and was entirely willing to accompany him on such a quest. With funding from Lucy's widow Arthur Holmwood, Jonathan left his old firm to start up his own, with Mina as his secretary. For the next three years, whenever signs of the supernatural appeared at a crime scene, Harker Legal Consulting was sure to take the case and take care of whatever beast was responsible. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Marksmanship * Legal Knowledge Paraphernaila Weapons A silvered kukri, numerous pistols with silver bullets, wooden stakes, garlic, various religious trinkets. Trivia * Jonathan Harker's status in Earth-8918 is a departure from both the original Alan Moore comic and its 2003 film adaptation. Here, Jonathan is not only alive, but his marriage to Mina remains intact and he also serves in the League alongside his wife; in the comic, the two are divorced and Jonathan makes no appearances, and he is dead long before the events of the film. Category:Heroes Category:Created by N0bodii Category:Earth-8918 Category:Heroes of Earth-8918 Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Earth-8918) Category:Humans